


Carnivore AU

by tobeflyhaikyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hunter - Freeform, Kageyama Tobio is a Dork, M/M, Mentioned Haiba Lev, carnivore au, haikyuu!! - Freeform, hinata shouyou - Freeform, yaku morisuke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-01 16:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobeflyhaikyuu/pseuds/tobeflyhaikyuu
Summary: Carnivores are vicious, blood thristy creatures and people like Hinata Shouyou have to deal with them on a weekly basis.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm suuuuuuuuuper excited about this!! I created this AU because of Starset's song, Carnivore and now I'm posting it hehe and no this is not a Kagehina fanfic. 
> 
> Please leave your thoughts in the comments <3

I put my hair up in a ponytail before finally stepping out of the house. I am extremely excited and anxious cause today I get to do the hunter's exam! I could jump into space!

As I jog my way out of the cabin, my heart raced faster and faster. This is going to be great!

“Shou-nii!” Natsu, my little sister, called after me. “Shou-nii!”

“Natsu, what is it?” I stopped my morning jog to kneel down and talk to her.

She breathed in deeply and put a paper bag in front of me. “You forgot your lunch!”

I was so excited to leave the house today, I didn’t even remember lunch.

“Thanks, Natsu!” I muffled her hair, smiling. “You saved me from a day of starvation.”

She smiled brightly at me. “You might become a hunter today Shou-nii! I’m so happy for you.”

“I’m thrilled, Natsu! I’ve been waiting for this forever! I gotta go now, I’ll see you and mom soon.” I kissed her forehead and continues jogging.

It takes a total of 30 minutes for me to go from my house to the training warehouse everyday. Sometimes I raced under a hot sun that boiled even my bones but I didn’t care. I was just so happy to be training! I didn’t even start with everybody else, I couldn’t matriculate in time so I had to wait a whole semester to apply again. I was running behind on many lessons but I managed to stay after hours to compensate for that. Instead of graduating 6 months later than everyone else, I’m graduating at exactly the right time. Today I’ll receive my first stripe and I’ll be officially a hunter.

“I’m going to become a hunter!” I yelled out, not even carrying if anyone heard.

“I’m going to become a hunter too!” A almost 2 meters shadow appeared before me.

“Lev!” We bumped fists and I smirked. “I’m not staying behind, you know.”

He replayed. “Didn’t think you would. But I’m not either!”

Lev’s a friend of Kenma’s, my best friend since I entered the hunter program. The day I applied, along with people 6 months younger than me, the town council was there. They overlook all off the applicants for the program: not everyone can become a hunter. I’m incredibly lucky to be here.

Lev was introduced to me 6 months later. He managed to enter the program after me which made him a year late. Somehow he’s graduating the same time as I am. 

Getting to the warehouse, I saw Inouka was already there. He’s a great friend I meet during training. He’s one of the best hunters-to-be of our class.

“Shoyou, Lev!” He waved at both of us as I literally jumped off into the air. “You always freak me out when you do that.”

“You reach my height when you jump that high.” Lev put his hand near his forehead.

I smiled triumphantly at their comments but suddenly chills ran up my spine. I realized that it was from someone staring at me.

A black straight haired, 5'11 feet, blue eyed guy gave me a weird ass look.

“Why is that guy looking at me like I’m an alien?” I asked, not daring to meet him in the eyes.

“Possibly because you are one.” Inuoka replayed.

“Just cause I’m fast and I jump very high?” I question.

He nodded along with Lev. But it had to be something else. The mysterious guy’s stare was ice cold and I couldn’t shake the feeling I should be wary about that.

“Today,” Ukai sensei spoke to the crowd. He stood on a small pedestal, mysterious black haired guy on his side, as well as Nekomata sensei. “you will be tested. Only the best of you can become hunters. This isn’t training anymore, after you pass this test, running will become your life. You all knew the risks when you applied for the hunter program, so I’m sure none of you regrets yours choices. The test begins in 10 minutes.”

Once he was done, the crowd that before was all talk, now was silent. Everyone started to warm up as soon as the word ‘minutes’ left Ukai sensei’s lips.

“You guys are ready?” I asked my friends, feeling very aware of the noises my stomach made.

“Never been more ready!” Lev replayed confidently.

“We’ll do our best.” Inuoka smiled nervously.

“Yes, we will.” I smiled too. “But for now I have to go to the bathroom, wait a minute.”

I left my friends and rushed to the toilets. Before I could open the door though, I met Daichi-san.

“Hinata.” He acknowledged my presence.

“Y-Yes?” I stuttered. I knew Daichi-san was a good person but he could be scary at times.

“I’m rooting for you today.” He smiled and patted me in the back. “We’ve seen you grow a lot in these past few years.”

“R-Really?” I stuttered again. “I-I mean, I-I’ve been working ha-hard!”

“I know, Hinata.” Daichi-san smiled again and left me all alone again. I sighed once he was out of sight.

On the bright side, I didn’t need to go to the bathroom anymore so I went back to my friends.

“There’s only 2 minutes left.” Inuoka remarked. “Are you sure you’ll be alright?”

I had gained a strange new confidence after talking to Daichi-san so my only possible response was, “Of course.”

After the two minutes were up, we heard an alarm. “Follow Kageyama-kun. He’ll lead you to the location of the test.”

Kageyama was the mysterious guy from earlier. Instead of adding anything to Ukai-sensei command, he just turned around and walked away with a crowd of trainees following, myself and my friends included.

“Who the hell is he?” I asked.

“He has tree orange stripes on his uniform, Hinata.” Inuoka noticed. “He’s an advanced hunter and Ukai sensei’s prodigy. I’ve heard stories before, this guy’s brilliant.”

“But he’s our age, isn’t he?” I question. “At least he looks like he’d our age. How come he’s already advanced?”

“Like I said, he’s brilliant. They calm him a genius.” Inuoka smirked. “This should be interesting.”

“Right.” That feeling of wariness from become came back. “Interesting.”

Kageyama led us to a room I’ve never seen before. It’s in the back of the warehouse, but sort of coupled to it.

Now, inside the dome we don’t use technology all that much. The most I’ve seen are the trackers hunters have to wear when they leave the dome. But this room was just a giant dump of technology. All of us stared at the black window and the control panel under it in complete awe.

“Did you know this existed?” I poke Inuoka.

“How would I?” He responded while Lev crouched down to reach our ears.

“Isn’t this cool?” He was visibly excited.

“Yeah, it is.” I say. “I’m just wondering why none of us knew this was here the whole time. I mean, I knew we had to pass a test but…”

“This wasn’t excepted.” Inuoka completed. I nodded in response.

“This is a simulator.” Kageyama spoke up. “Each of you will step inside that room,” he pointed at the darkened window. “,and Nekomata sensei will run the simulation and the rest will watch through the monitor.”

"A-are those real trees?" I questioned.

"How the hell-?" Inuoka followed.

Lev, differently from us, seemed starstruck. "I don't know but everything here is cool!"

Nekomata sensei appeared next to us. “Who’s ready to go first?”

Lev was the first to raise his hand. I would’ve beaten him to it if my attention hadn’t been focus on the monitor Kageyama mentioned. We’ll be watched by our class mates. I’m not sure my stomach can handle this.

“Step up.” Nekomata sensei gestured to the door. “Your simulation will begin in a few minutes.”

After Lev was inside the room, Kageyama faced us directly. “You’ll get to watch and see what he does wrong.”

“How do you know he’ll do anything wrong?” I dared to ask.

The black haired guy squinted his eyes at me like I was defying him. Was I though? It was an innocent question.

“Just watch.” Was his only replay.

Nekomata sensei marched to the panel and stayed in front of it, with his back to us. I think he pressed a few buttons and then the monitor we were supposed to watch lit up. It showed Lev in the middle of a forest.

“Ready?” Nekomata sensei asked to the microphone.

Lev was taken by surprise by the voice but he quickly recovered and replayed. “Always, sir!”

Nekomata sensei nodded. “And we commence in 5… 4… 3… 2…”

Lev started pacing around the room, didn’t stumble on a single tree or stone or plant. He was seeing the forest too?

As hunters, our job is, primarily, to look for food. And that’s what Lev is doing now. But hunters go outside the dome, uncharted territory for us. Not uncharted to the carnivores. They attack as soon as they see humans so we need to be prepared.

In the simulation, Lev was given a long blade. It’s the first weapon you get once you become a first rank hunter. Lev had his back to the carnivore that appeared from behind one of the trees.

“I-Is t-that re-real?” I whispered to Inuoka.

“I do hope it isn’t.” He was as terrified as me.

“It’s not real.” Kageyama spoke. “Dumbass.”

“Who are you calling dumbass?” Inuoka held me back before I could even begin making my way to face the bastard.

“Relax.” Inuoka hissed. “You still have to go through that,” he pointed at the monitor, which showed Lev still struggling with the carnivore “, too.”

I watched as Lev fought him off, swinging that long blade and cutting off the carnivore’s head like we are instructed to. Then he ran, as far as he could without bumping into the room wall and proceeded to get food: fruits, berries etc… But he did it with the long sword, still soaked in carnivore’s blood.

“Lev…” I hissed.

“He just did that?” Inuoka finally let me go and watched our friend.

I noticed Kageyama was looking at me like someone who says ‘see? told you’. I wanted to punch him in the face.

“That bastard…” I mumbled.

“Who, Lev?” Inuoka asked. “Hinata, it was just a mistake.”

“No, no!” I replayed. “Kageyama over there, he thinks he’s so smart.”

“Dude, he is.” Inuoka argued.

I decided to pay attention on Lev again but he was already leaving the room, a bit roo hopeful. “How did I do?”

“You’ll know tomorrow, Lev.” Nekomata sensei patted him in the back. You’re free to leave.“

“But, I don’t want to. Can’t I watch my friends on the test?” Lev pleaded.

“Sure.” Kageyama answered, turned to the panel. “Maybe you’ll learn something.”

Lev looked at him confused as he made his way to us. “What is he talking about?”

I would have answered him if Nekomata sensei hadn’t looked right at us and shook his head.

“How would I know?” I lied. “I don’t understand that guy.”

Normally I am very bad at lying, but this isn’t technically a lie. I really don’t understand Kageyama.

“Who’s next?” He called.

I took a deep breath and yelled. “I’m next!”

“Then step onto the room, Hinata.” Nekomata sensei smiled widely.

I’ve had many lessons with Nekomata sensei along those years training. He taught me a lot, including the fact that carnivore’s blood is poison so you should never ever use the blade you used to cut one of them to pick food unless you properly clean it first.

I entered the simulation room while my heart raced at an alarming rate. I’m confident in my abilities. I can jump to a tree if I really need to, I can actually run faster than the carnivores and I know how to kill them. But I’ve never faced on of them before. Even if this is just a simulation, I’m a tiny bit terrified.

The four walled space is bigger than I first thought. All of the walls are cushioned too, and it’s all white.

“Ready?” Nekomata sensei’s voice echoed.

“Y-Yes.” I responded and waited.

Suddenly, everything around me changed. I wasn’t in the big cushioned room anymore, I was in a forest, just like the one Lev was in.

“Holy-” I stopped myself.

Okay, so now I need to go look for food, cause that’s my job. Or that will be my job, as soon as I past this test.

I scan the environment and I climb up a tree. Lev had a harder time fighting the carnivore on the ground, maybe looking from above will give me an advantage point.

I go from tree branch from tree branch, picking all the fruits and berries I can find. All goes smoothly for a while, until I see a carnivore devouring some human remains. I think I’m gonna throw up.

I only have the long knife and I don’t think I can wound the carnivore using this, at least not from this distance. My aim isn’t that good. It’s something I should spend more time practicing on.

Once the carnivore sees me, which takes a while, it starts to climb up the tree. It’s claws are long and hooked, the carnivore uses it as a way of not falling back.

I panic. I flee. I almost fall down to the ground before I finally stop and take a better look at the creature going after me. I’ve only ever seen it in pictures. This is so much worse. These things used to be human, they say. I can’t see anything human-like in them. Their back is so arched like they have no bones there. The eyes are down right blood red and it’s face is full of scars from what I think are it’s own claws. This is the stuff from nightmares.

I put myself into position, the long blade on my hands, as the carnivore slowly makes it’s way to attack. It doesn’t take long before it jumps right at me but my blade is already at it’s neck, cutting it from above and making carnivore blood spill on my arm. As long I don’t have it near my face, I’m good, I think.

The environment changes back quickly and I fall down onto the fluffy floor. My heart still races and my breathing is all irregular. Nekomata sensei has to come inside to check on me.

“You’re alright?” He asks. It’s a stupid, stupid question. He was a hunter before me! He had to go through this too! He had to go through more than just this. Am I expected to be alright?

My eyes take a while to focus on his face but I answer firmly as I slowly stand up. “Just fine.”

He helps me out the door. Despite my falling on a comfortable floor, my legs still took the hit pretty bad.

“Dude!” Inuoka says after Nekomata sensei left me with my friends.

“That was…” Lev was speechless.

“Nothing much.” I shrug. “Got myself a hurt leg, so… I think I’m going home now.”

“Who’s next?” Kageyama called again.

“I’ll take you.” Lev offers, trying to out my arm around his neck. He has to crouch down a lot for that.

“If you’re willing to stay like this for half an hour, than thanks!” I tease.

“No one’s next?” Nekomata sensei asked as I’m leaving with Lev.

Before we reach the door, Yamaguchi comes busting in, breathless.

“I’m late…” He breaths deeply. “I’m sorry.”

“Good luck man.” I pet him in the back.

“Hinata, what happen to you??” My friend asked, clearly concerned.

“I’m fine, it’s a complicated story.” I say to him. “I’ll tell you later, promise.”

“Then you can be next.” Kageyama pointed to Yamaguchi. “You’re late.”

“Y-Yes, I know.” My friend stuttered.

Yamaguchi has many good qualities and excellent abilities. I just don’t think any of them could help him become a hunter.

“I’ll see you later.” I wave to him hoping he doesn’t do too badly on the test.

Lev takes me outside and we walk under the same scolding sun from before.

“Do you think I did well, Hinata?” Lev asks me, midway.

I bite my lip from inside. I can’t lie to him! But I have to…

“I think…” I take a bit to finished my sentence. “I think we’ll see.”

“D-Did I do something wrong?” He asks, voice so broken I get a lump in my throat.

I pause for a moment. “It’s not like you to be so insecure, Lev.”

“I just…” He swallows. “This is important to me.”

Ah… yes. Lev’s reason for wanting to become a hunter. He told me a while ago. His mom was a hunter and a good one at that. But one day she left the dome and didn’t come back. Ennoshita and his team still haven’t found her.

“You did great, Lev.” I force the lie out. He needs some comfort, even if it’s a lie.

“You really think so?” My words seemed to work. The smile he has right now is the same as he has when he’s with his sister.

“Yup.” I smile at him too. “I’m sure you’ll become a hunter.”

“I’m sure you will too, Hinata.” He said. “You and I have been working harder than most.”

*

After Lev dropped me home, mom gave me some herbs medicine for my leg. I didn’t break any bones so I didn’t need anything more than that. I spent the rest of my day reading fairy tales for Natsu. I spent the rest of my day reading fairy tales for Natsu. By night, my little sister had fallen asleep on my lap. I was pretty tired myself, so I ended up sleeping right on the couch along with her. 

Cue to the next morning, Natsu nudged me awake. 

"What time is it?” I rub my eyes and yawn. 

“Not important!” Natsu waves it off. “Nekomata sensei is on the phone with mom right now!” 

“Whaaaaa?” She takes my hand and drags me to the counter. We crouch down and listen to mom on the phone. 

“You want him to go there now?” She asks. “No, I don’t think he’s awake yet… I’ll go wake him up right now. Thank you for the call.” She hangs up. “Natsu!” 

“Yes, mom?” She jumps up, starling mom. 

“You were eavesdropping?” Mom asked. 

“Yeah, I woke up Shou-nii already too. He’s down here!” She points at me, still crouched down behind her. Without making a move to stand up, I wave at her.  
“Hey, mom!” 

“You heard it too?” She sighed. “Well, Nekomata sensei wants to meet you at the warehouse. You should go now.” 

“Right now?” She nodded. “Uh, I need to change clothes!” I run up to my room and put on a black t-shirt along with a pair of shorts. “See you later mom, Natsu!” I yell before opening the door and running to the warehouse.

When I got there, Lev stood at the entrance with a guy I've never seen before. Lev saw me coming closer.

"Shouyou!!" He waved.

"Lev!" I stopped. He seemed happy, did he become a hunter? "What are you doing here?"

"I'm talking to my new supervisor." He smiled widely. "His name's Yaku."

"You need a supervisor?" I cocked my head to the side in surprise. 

"You saw how his exam went." The supervisor spoke. "He needs to be watched."

"Yeah..." I agreed. "So you became a hunter!"

"Yup." The smile was still there. "You going in?"

"Yup." I smiled back. "And I'll bet you I won't need a supervisor."

"I won't need him for too long!" Lev argued. 

"Yes, yes, he will." Yaku interruped, which made me laugh.

"Lev, I need to go inside. Nekomata sensei is waiting for me." I said after I could breathe again.

"Good luck." He replied and I waved goodbye while stepping inside. "Nekomata sensei?"

He stood in the middle of the room with a clipboard. "Hello, Hinata. Come closer." 

I did what he asked and he smiled. "Your smile means I passed?"

My heart beat a few times faster in the time it took for him to respond. "Yes, Hinata. You passed. And I've already assigned your partner too."

I was taken by surprise. "A partner?"

"Hunters can't do this job on their own, Hinata." Nekomata sensei explained. "You can lose focus, it's dangerous."

"Yeah, I know." I lied. "But who's my partner?"

"Tobio-kun." He said a name I've never heard before.

"Who's Tobio?" I asked.

"I called him a few minutes ago, he lives close by." Nekomata sensei smiled. "He should be here in..."

"Nekomata sensei." Someone entered. When I turned to face who it was, it felt like a slap on the face.

"Now." He finished his sentence while I still stared at the bastard who showed up.

Kageyama is my partner?!


	2. Chapter 2

“Your name is Tobio?” I asked Kageyama for the umpteenth time as he packed a bag with weapons and supplies.

“Yup.” He tried to be police but his impatience showed.

“And you’re my partner.” I continued.

“Yup.” He replied.

“I’m your partner.”

“YES! Shouyou Hinata, we are partners now. I don’t like it, you don’t like it but there’s nothing we can do about it, dumbass, so stop complaining and do your own packing!”

“But why you?” I grabbed my backpack.

“How would I know?” He sized his. “I’d love to have a more expirienced partner, like Yaku-san but he’s already your dumb friend’s supervisor.”

“Lev is not dumb!” I defended my friend.

“Then explain to me his actions on the hunter’s test.” Kageyama defied.

It’s been a full week since that day and a little after that happened I found out this bastard is supposed to go outside the dome with me, every week. He’s so full of it! And he loves insulting my friends, I don’t like this guy. But he’s Ukai senpai’s prodigy and he said he was the best possible partner for me, something I still don’t believe in.

“Lev got into the hunter’s program a whole year later! He worked harder than most people and he got this far on his own!” I argued.

Kageyama wasn’t convinced. “If had worked harder, he would’ve known not to use a bloody blade to get his food. Carnivore’s blood is poison, even a dumbass like you should know that.”

“Stop calling me a dumbass, you bastard!” I started packing, too angry to hear his reply. “You’re may be experienced.” I muttered under my breath. “But you’re not better than any of us.”

I’m not sure if he heard me or not. Either way I didn’t hear his voice again until I’d finished packing up.

“It’s your first mission outside, just let me do all the work and don’t screw this up!” He warned.

“How am I supposed to learn if you won’t let me do anything?” I questioned.

“There is more than one way to learn, dumbass.” He replied. “The rest of the hunters should be at the gate right now, you already managed to make us late.”

“It’s your fault!” I blame him.

He was offended. “How it is my fault?”

“If you didn’t keep insulting me and my friends, we would’ve left a lot sooner.” I started walking, leaving him behind.

“HA?” I hear him say. I had just walked a few steps so it didn’t took him too long to catch up. “If you and your friends weren’t so dumb, I wouldn’t feel the need to insult you!”

I stopped. “What did you say?!”

“Shouyou!” Inuoka’s voice stopped Kageyama from replying.

I turned to see my friend walk closer with someone close behind him. A crazy looking guy. He didn’t look to friendly. 

“Can I talk to you?” Inuoka grabbed me by the arm and dragged me away from Kageyama and the guy who came with him. 

“Is that your partner?” I asked. 

“Kyotani, yes.” Inuoka sighed. "He's pretty... intense. Can we trade partners, please?"

"Oh, believe me, right now that's all I want." I tell him. "But I spent this last week asking Nekomata sensei to give me a new partner. His answer was always the same."

'I think Tobio-kun is a good fit for you. And you are a good fit for him. He's experienced and you're fast. That could make a very efficient duo.' Those were the words. The words that damned me for a lifetime of partnership with the. worst. person. ever.

"I don't think he changed his mind." I finish my thought. "I'm sorry. You're stuck with Kyotani-kun and I'm stuck with Kageyama."

Inuoka's face fell. "Ooooh this is going to be bad." I nodded in response.

"Good luck out there, my friend." Inuoka looked defeated as he joined his own partner and I made my way... straight to the dome gate, I'm not waiting around for that bastard! 

"Dumbass, Hinata!" I heard Kageyama behind me as he caught up to me effortlessly.

What the hell? How did he reached me so fast?! I accelerated but Kageyama didn't wavered. He stayed close up until we reached the dome gate where other hunters had been already waiting for a few minutes.

"What. Was. That. For?" He questioned breathlessly.

I stared at them. At the hunters. Most of them I haven’t seen before but some like Inouka, were in my class. 

They’re all here to do something for this community. I’m here to do something for this community. I’m in the same group as they are. I’m one of them.

“I’m so happy!” I blurt out without thinking.

“HA?” I’d fogotten Kageyama was even there. “Dumbass, this is dangerous. It’s not something you should be so happy about!”

“Sure.” I still smiled as I waited in line without everyone else.

Coach Ukai was at the entrance of the dome gate. He talked to all of us. “We’ll open this gate in 2 minutes. Once it’s open, you run outside and you remember everything we’ve taught you.” He looked directly at me for a second. What for, I don’t know. 

Two minutes went by much faster than I anticipated. Before I had a chance to react, the hunters in front of me were already running.

Kageyama was ready to yell at me. “We have to run too, dumbass!!”

“I know that!” I replied before bolting off with Kageyama close behind.

“Climb up a tree.” He commanded.

I did was I told for once and Kageyama followed. “This was something you actually did right in your hunter’s exam. The altitude gives us a good advantage point.”

“Okay.” I reply.

“Get going, be on aleart for food and for carnivores.” He reminded as he walked on the branches.

“Like I needed you to tell me that!” I shouted after him.

Several minutes pass by without either of us seeing a carnivore. Though, we did manage to get a lot of food. 

“We got lucky.” Kageyama breathed as he made our way back to the dome.

“Lucky? We didn’t even see a carnivore!” I complained even though I was half scared to death after seeing a simulation of one. 

Kageyama suddenly stopped, making me bump into him. “Why can’t you take this seriously?! You should be afraid of them and not eager to see one! We are lucky because we get to live another week. Not many people have that kind of promise. So instead of being a dumbass, do as I say and do not screw any of this!

“Jeez.” I lift my hands up a bit in a defensive pose. “Alright, King.”

He had continued walking before I replied but after I closed my mouth again, he stopped again.

“What did you call me?” He asked, fury in his eyes.

“King.” I answered. “You’re being all mighty and bossy, like a king.”

“Don’t. ever. call. me. that. again.” He walked off leaving me behind.

“Kageyama!” I raced after him. “OI, DON’T LEAVE ME BEHIND YOU BASTARD!”

*

Back at the dome, I stopped at Kenma’s house. He invited me over for a small lunch. 

“How’s being a hunter going?” He asked.

“It’s only my first week but I have the worst possible partner, I don’t know if I can keep doing this.” I complained.

“Kageyama-kun, right?” I nodded. “What’s so bad about him?”

“He’s bossy. And just because he’s a little more experienced he think he can tell me what to do. He couldn’t even let me pick the food, Kenma!” I said frustrated. “How can I be a hunter, if my partner doesn’t let me do anything? I hate him.”

Kenma sighed. “Nekomata sensei thinks you too might make a good pair. Honestly, I do too.”

“What?” I asked, stunned.

“You just have to work out, whatever this is.” Kenma explained. “I’ve seen Kageyama-kun do his job and I know how you are. I believe you two could be good for each other.”

“You gotta be kidding me.” I snorted. 

“Have I ever given you bad advice, Shouyou?” He asked.

I had to admit, no. He’s never given me bad advice. Kenma was a really good observer. He wasn’t much of a talker, not around people he doesn’t know or even sometimes around people he does know. So he usually just observes. Because of that, he always knows what to do.

I shook my head no.

Kenma had the faintest of smiles on his face. “Just give it a week or two.”

I rolled my eyes and stuffed a piece of bread in my mouth. “Yeah, thanks.”

*

I spend most of the day at Kenma's. I mostly talked while he fixed some gadgets and nodded or said a simply word one in a while. The fact that he knew how to fix any type of technology we had was awesome. Most of it is used for hunters and doctors. But don't be fooled, we still lived a pretty simple life. No electricity for common people and everyone lived in cabins. After the carnivores, we couldn't afford too many luxuries.

By the time I went home, the sky or whatever I could see from inside the dome, was pretty dark.

"Shou-nii!" Natsu jumped on my lap as soon as I stepped inside. I didn't have much trouble catching here.

"Hey, Natsu." I forced out a smile, I felt absolutely drained.

"Where have you been all day?" She asked, eyes full of curiosity.

"Well, in the morning I had to leave the dome to get food for us." I tell her. "And then I spend the rest of the day at Kenma's house."

"Did you see any carnivores?" She gasped.

"No, Natsu." I put her on the floor. "I didn't. But it was only my first week. I have tons of time to see a carnivore!"

"NO!" She yelled, hugging my leg. "Shou-nii can't see a carnivore! They're bad!"

"I'm trained to deal with them, Natsu." I make her look at me. "I'll be alright."

"Still!" She argued. "I don't want Shou-nii to get hurt."

I kiss her forehead. "I won't. I promise you."


End file.
